SMG4 Mario vs Patrick
Description SMG4 vs Spongebob! It's the battle of the dumbest of the dumb! Who will take home(And possibly eat) the trophy? Interlude DEATH BATTLE! Theme - Invader Wiz: Intelligence. A vital part of survival. As well as a healthy body, to achieve victories you'll need a healthy mind. You can use your brain to ambush the enemy, or read their attacks, etc. Boomstick: Makes being a massive nerd fun! Wiz: But these two zero-IQ idiots are as dumb as...well...anything dumb really, and coping just fine. B: SMG4 Mario, the spaghetti hobo. W: And patrick star, the shape of dumbness. B: If I was a girl, THAT would be my boyfriend for sure. W: Stepping away from from the man named boomstick, I'm wiz and It's our job to annalyze thier armour, weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Mario sexy the plumber Super Mario world overworld theme B: Question. If a massive turtle that acts like he has a flamethrower in his mouth, what do you yell? W: Mario of course! This reliable hero ha- (Music stops) B: Wrong mario, you hobo! (Music returns) W: Oh sorry, I forgot. The mario in this death battle is the one from the SMG4 parodies, SMG4 Mario. B: Here's the story. SMG4 was holding an audition for someone to play as mario in his bloopers series. But when he thought he found the perfect mario, Justin bieber, a hobo busted in from nowhere and KILLED JB or something. *Sobs* W: So SMG4 has to resort with....GIVING THE MARIO ROLE TO THE HOBO? IS HE INSANE OR SOMETHING? B: Hey wiz, I'M the on who shouts a lot. W: Moving on, mario actually has an impressive set of skills. He's manage to lift up bowser and king bomb-omb, being able to FLY when he gets crazy and... B: Turning super sayin and throwing a game console all the way to the sun. You heard me right. He can do that. W: He also has pyrokenesis just like the normal mario does, as well using the mega mushroom. B: He also is EXTREMELY skilled at hand-to-hand combat, having his own fighting style that includes rapid punches and kicks. Now that's a way to get a girlfriend! W: Don't forget that he has extreme durability, such as getting hit by explosions, getting crushed and surving really high falls, all barely fazed. B: But with great strength comes great weaknesses. Mario is INSANELY fat, so despite his "Mario fu" he is really slow. Does he use peach's bank account to buy Mcdonalds? W: But his biggest weaknesss is his dumbness. He's so dumb that he thinks that 1+1=Spaghetti. This did cost him a few fights, but the question his, will this cost him this one? B: So overall, mario is an amazing physical fighter, but Is slow, lacks arsenal and knows virtually nothing. Mario: Put that cookie down! And get some pen and paper! Patrick star IDK what to call this W: Who lives under a rock under the sea? B: I thought spongebob lives in a pineapple. W: I know that Boomstick. Today we are annalyzing Patrick. B: Huh, could you say that again? I was eating mayonnaise. ''' Patrick: Is mayonnaise an instument? (Music stops) W: Of course not. (Music comes back on) '''B: Aaaaaaaaaanyways, nobdy knows Pat's origins. W: But we so know that he has impressive strength, managing to lift up his house and repeatedly throw it on spongebob. B: He also has a ton of other stuff, but I need to get this done quick sop I can mourn over my 2109th divorce. Go see patrick's page for full details. W: He has a move called the "star spin" That lets him reflect projectiles. B: Just like my ex did when she tried to rob a bank! W: He also has infinite ice cream to throw at such a velocity it actually hurts. B: That's why I have ice-creamphobia! W:....What...the......heck... B: Oh yeah! I just remember he had a pie launcher, but the pies were explosive! W: He also can fully regenerate in a matter of seconds. He can abuse this power to make more of him! B: Talk about overpowered! While on that topic, he can also make about frickin' anything out of sand! And how about we add keeping up with spongebob(He can be SUBSONIC at times)! Kapoom! W: Don't forget his superhero alias, the Elastic wasitband! In this form, patrick can extend his limbs to reach''' further distances! He can finally touch his toes with his hands! But if he streches them too far,.... well, we'll let you see for yourself. '''B: Don't forget his other superhero alias, Mr.Superawesomeness! He can manipulate ice cream, add that to his throwing ability, and it makes ice cream truly terrifying! Also, he get a stat boost and infinite stamina. W: Despite these amazing powers, he is extemely dumb, like his oppoment SMG4 Mario. B: He also has arachnaphobia. He is also tiny, but screw that cuz' Mario will be scaled down to Pat's size! Now back to spreding mayo. W: Overall, Patrick has intense capabilities but lacks knowledge. Patrick: Is mayonnaise an instrument? Boomstick and Wiz: NO! Pre-death battle Who are you rooting and betting? Rooting and betting Mario Rooting and betting Patrick Rooting Mario, betting Patrick Rooting Patrick, betting Mario W: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate for once and for all! B: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! (Doors close and open up for the fight) Death battle Super mario world - Map theme It was a perfecly morning in bikini bottom. Squidward was telling spongebob and patrick to shut up because he was trying to sleep. Spongebob: Hey patrick? Should we go jellyfishing after I finish my shift at the Krusty krab? Patrick: *Giggles* Yeah! Spongebob leaves. Squidward kicks Patrick before he leaves his house because obvious. Pat lands in the jellyfish fields and for reason far beyond my knowledge, SMG4 Mario is eating spaghetti in the jellyfish fields. Patrick: Cool! A very special jellyfish! Patrick starts to run at the fat plumber while constantly giggling. SMG4 Mario: Huh? Is that my imagination or is that a mutant peach? Patrick grabs Mario, that triggers him to try and kick the pink starfish. Patrick: Hey! My jellyfish is hurting me! I'm going to hurt it back! Patrick gets in a fighting stance, and so does SMG4 Mario. FIGHT! Super mario world - The evil king Bowser Patrick runs at mario, but he grabs the pink idiot by the legs and flips him over. Then he proceeds to spin him very fast so he drills a hole in the ground and falls in it. Then he proceeds to remove his clothes and eat spaghetti. To his suprise, Pat built a ladder of sand and climbed up the hole. Enraged, Mario runs recklessly at Patrick. The star get out his exploding pie launcher and repeatedly fires it at Mario. The fat plumber brushes them off like it was nothing but got slower and slower, until a pie launched him right into a big rock. Patrick: *Laughs stupidly* You're fat. Smg4 Mario: @&%$*@#%$!^&*$"?"$%$&£% Patrick: Did you say a NAUGHTY word? Pat charges at the fat plumber, no knowing he made a massive mistake. Mario unleashes his "Mario Fu" on Patrick, leaving the star with foot and fist marks all around him. He gets dazed from all the hits he took. Fatso uses this opportunity to move behind Pat. Smg4 Mario: Hey stinky! Patrick: *Looks behind him* Uuhhh, what does stinky mea- The starfish is delayed by a fireball to the face. He runs around in circles, screaming like a guy who just had his arm cut off. In a matter of seconds, Patrick was but a pile of ashes. SMG4 Mario: Now let me eat spaghetti in peace. But the fight was far from over. Pat magically rebuilt himself from ashes, then took his arm off and threw it on the ground. The star's arm regenerated, and from the old arm, a new Patrick spawned. Clone Patrick: Hello! Smg4 Mario: O noooo! Why?!?!?*Puts on a cute eye face* Both Patricks get fooled and move slowly toward Mr.Fatso, wanting to pet him. But when they came close, Mario eat a mega mushroom, making him giant. He chases the Pats all the way to their neighborhood. Patrick has an idea. Patrick: Let's throw my house on the bad guy! Clone Patrick: Yeah! The twosome lifted up their house and threw it on the Giant, making it fall over. Then Patrick becomes his superhero alias, The Elastic Waistband! Smg4 Mario: Oof! Patrick: I have long arms and legs! Patrick's Clone does the same, but gets distracted trying to touch his hands with his toes. Patrick does the same, accidentally giving The fat plumber a chance to get up, even though the mega mushroom effect wore off. He wals slowly to the stars because of his fatness, and gives the a great kick on their butts. Instead of launching off, they got a big pain on their butts. Patrick: That was very mean, jellyfish! I hate you! Mario just smirks as he closes his eyes and tightens his muscles. A golden aura glows around him and he get buff. Smg4 Mario: I've had enough of your bullpoo! He grabs Pat and flies him to the surface. Clone Patrick: Bye-bye me! When the fat plumber arrive on the surface, he expects Patrick to die because he has no lungs to breathe air. But instead, Patrick transformed. Transformed to Mr.Superawesomeness! Meanwhile, a certain youtuber called SMG4 was making his new video in Peach's castle, when all of a sudden, he heard some voices outside. He looked outside the nearest window and saw Mario fighting what seemed to be Patrick from Spongebob. Smg4: Mario? What's happening down there? I can't make SMG4 The anime part 5 in this noise! Smg4 Mario: I'm fighting this weird hobo who thinks I'm a jellyfish! Smg4: Stay there! I'm coming down! Unfortunately Smg4 Mario and Smg4 vs Patrick didn't happen. Pat launched the Fat plumber far, far away with a devastating uppercut. Patrick runs after him at super-speed, taking their fight to world 2-2. Both are above sealevel, breathing loudly, until Mario shouted out"Kame..." As he put his hand in a or shape and put that to the side of his hips. Hame... Mr.superawesomeness uses his ice-cream manipulation to conjure a storm of ice-cream. HA!!!!! Mario fires a massive beam aimed at Pat, while The star fires tons of ice cream at lightning-fast speeds. The sheer speed and amount of ice-cream gives a Patrick roughly 10 seconds to decide what to do before he dies. He sends in a single ice cream to disrupt the plumber's Kamehameha. Smg4 Mario: Hey! I was about to blast you int- Pat was going to end this. Quickly. He threw a heavy punch right into Mario's stomach, sending him crashing below to...Bikini bottom? While flying down, Mario sees that he lost. The clone star kept on multiplying himself when the two fought on the surface. And all of the clones made devastating death rays out of sand. Clone Patricks: Bye bye jellyfish! *All giggle* Mario was weakened by the punch, ridding him of his super sayin form. The death rays all fired, quickly turning Mario into a pile of ash. KO! On the left screen, there is a pile of ash on some sand with a red cap on the ash, while on the right, a ton of Patricks were trying to catch jellyfishes with their hands. Results B: Brutal! W: This battle mostly went to patrick. Sure, Mario is stronger, Patrick can travel at the speed of light and build ANYTHING out of sand. B: Yeah! Pat also mained the arsenal, having a variety of weapons at his arsenal. W:He didn't even need his full arsenal to win! B: You could say that Patrick was the STAR of this battle! Patrick: Is mayonnaise an instrument? B: IRTVNBIIOSMCOGUCAVSIOAMCMPAUNHVGINCGGPGFIAWQNIOCRY W: The winner is Patrick. Summary Strength: Mario Durability: Patrick Speed: Patrick Arsenal: Patrick Forms: Patrick Wits: Mario I'm back baby! Just need a bit of time to figure out what my next fight should be, and it will be posted. This is inaccurate, so take my opinion lightly. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'TV Shows vs. Web Shows' Themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:Mario Vs Spongebob Themed Death Battles Category:"Idiot" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Internet Shows vs Cartoons themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018